


I'm With You

by samwitchy



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwitchy/pseuds/samwitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Hana have a lovely date in the city, till someone decided to screw it all up, leaving Hana in breakdown mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "'I'm with you, okay? Always.'" from my lovely boyfriend.

Mai was still at volleyball practice when Hana fixed her outfit for their date for the millionth time. After having a wonderful date at the flower festival with Mai, Hana was eager to for a second one. She wanted to make this date special, so she decided to plan a romantic date out in the city. She couldn’t reserve a seats at a fancy restaurant or anything, but that didn’t stop Hana from trying. She got an entire picnic ready at a nearby park and a little night time romantic walk past shops and city lights. Hana was nervous, but knew with Mai she would have a wonderful time. 

Before Hana had asked Mai to go with her to the flower festival, she knew she was somewhat attracted to Mai. She was just so sweet and supportive of her, no matter what she did. Mai had her back, without question. Not to mention how cute she was. Hana had always seen Mai as attractive. Her red hair fell beautifully in place, her bright green eyes always seemed to sparkle and were always full of delight, something Hana wished to always see. And no matter how hard Hana tried not to think about it, she couldn’t help but notice Mai’s gorgeous curves and--

“Yo, Hana! You ready to go?” Hana snapped out of her thoughts, and looked towards the door. Mai was standing at the door frame dressed in a casual outfit, with a big smile on her face, a smile that Hana practically adored. 

“Yup, all set!” Hana said, as she flashed a grin back at Mai. She grabbed her full picnic basket and followed Mai out of Primrose House, and onto the train. 

When the train stopped and the two girls finally made it to the park, the sun was just starting to set, coloring the sky a beautiful hue of orange and yellow. As they ate, they talked about everything; video games, volleyball, homework, classes. It was almost as if nothing had changed between them, all except Hana giving a dreamy look at Mai every once in awhile during Mai’s stories.

“--it was practically  _ hell _ today, Hana, I mean, you wouldn’t believe how many girls couldn’t spike! Even Coach was tired of everyone, and that’s saying something. She’s--” Mai stopped and furrowed her eyebrows at Hana. “...why are you looking at me like that?”

Hana was dreamily staring at Mai and didn’t even notice Mai’s question until it became silent in their car. She immediately snapped up and began blushing. “It’s, uh, just cause, you’re, uh,  _ really cute…” _

It was Mai’s turn to blush, and she wrapped an arm around Hana’s shoulder and brought her close while they watched the last of the sunset and finished their sandwiches.

When it started to get dark, they packed their things back in the basket and took a walk around to look at any open shops. Hana didn’t have much money on her, so she couldn’t really buy anything, but she was just excited to walk around and talk more with Mai. The street they walked down was dimly lit, and the cool night air felt good after being stuck in a stuffy school all day. While walking, they passed a shop with an abundant amount of anime merchandise that caught Mai’s eye. 

“Hana, Hana, ohmygod Hana, Hana, can we pleaseeeeeee go in here?” Mai suddenly said, while grabbing Hana’s hand and shaking it excitedly. Seeing her so full of energy and so happy warmed Hana’s heart, so she couldn’t resist.

Hand-in-hand, they walked into the small, cluttered shop. The store was fairly empty, with the exception of the cashier and a boy looking through manga on the left side of the store. Mai immediately dragged them to the side filled with posters of characters from different shows. Mai was immediately drawn to a certain section, filled with characters Hana had never heard or seen before, but assumed was from Mai’s favorite anime. With every character Mai recognized, she animatedly explained why they were her favorite or least favorite character. Mai’s left hand seemed to do as much talking as she was, waving back and forth with every point made, but her right remained calm in Hana’s. Mai’s fingers were perfectly intertwined with Hana’s, and it just felt so _ right. _

The couple were too entranced in their conversation and by all the posters to notice the other boy in the shop sneak up behind them.

“Wait, so are you guys, like, dating?”

Mai and Hana let go of each other’s hands and turned around to face the only other customer in the shop. The boy only looked a couple years older than them, but there was a strange look on his face. A look Hana wish he hadn’t seen, but a look Mai completely ignored.

“Yeah,” Mai said confidently, taking Hana’s hand again. “So? Got a problem?”

“In public, though, I mean,  _ really?  _ Especially with this  _ pink haired girl _ ? I can’t believe people like you.” The boy turned away towards the door with the same appalled look and shook his head, but muttered loud enough for Hana to hear,  _ “Fucking disgusting.” _

Hana’s heart stopped. She knew this was going to be a problem. She knew people wouldn’t accept her. First it was her pink hair, and now this. She wasn’t even allowed to love who she loved and be herself, pink hair and all. She couldn’t just enjoy herself on a date without something messing everything up. Without something messing herself up. 

Hana felt Mai’s hand let go of hers, but didn’t move. Her lip started quivering, and tears pricked the back of her eyes. She felt her body grow cold with fear, and she felt paralyzed in her thoughts. The room started to blur and lose color until--

“Hana, hey, Hana it’s okay, it’s alright.”

Hana felt a warm hand rubbing her back that seemed to bring back her senses. As she blinked some tears away, she realized she was sitting against the box of posters, with Mai rubbing her back and consoling Hana next to her.

“Mai? You’re...here? W-where’d you--”

“Just decided to give that stupid guy a piece of my mind. He should’ve kept his mouth shut,” Mai said with a small smile. Hana gave a slightly worried look, but Mai held her hands up. “Don’t worry, he’s not dead, although I wouldn’t mind if that scum did happen to just fall over or something. I just gave him a little ‘Shut your offensive ass,’ and ‘You’re rude as hell,’ 101. And an extra slap to the face.” Mai chuckled a bi. “Point is, he better have learned his lesson.” 

Hana gave a small smile, but worry quickly shrouded her face again.

“Please don’t listen to him, okay?” 

“It’s hard not to, I mean, people hate me already for my hair, I’m just making it worse dating you, and it’s all going to be projected on you and I don’t want that! I can’t stand myself and--”

“Hey, hey, Hana, wait,” Mai grabbed Hana’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. She held up their hands eye level to Hana. “This feels good, right? Does this feel right?”

Hana nodded.

Mai pointed out the door with her free hand. “Then that stupid boy can’t say anything. He can’t say anything about your hair. He can’t say anything about you. He can’t say anything about us. That asshat can’t say shit.” She took her hand and brushed a hair out of Hana’s face and kissed her cheek. “I don’t care what anyone else says, okay, Hana? I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Hana pulled Mai into a tight hug, not wanting to go anywhere. The girls sat there on the floor for a couple minutes, just hugging. Never wanting to let go.

After a time, Mai helped Hana up off the floor to leave. It was fairly late, and Hana didn’t even realize how much time had passed. Before they left, the cashier stopped them, with two posters in his hand and a warm smile on his face. 

“I wish you two the best of luck. Love each other. Go make each other happy.” 


End file.
